The story of a girl
by PinkLemonade -aka- Bubblez
Summary: This is the life of my roleplay character Coco Ootori Hitachiin. Comment, Review, favorite, do all that stuff please!
1. Getting to know me

My Intro

I was born Michiko Ootori, now called Coco, to Yasuo Ootori and Amelia Ootori. I have a sister named Isabella who is five years older, quite the rebel too. My father Co-owned a very large company with his older brother, Yoshio. Yoshio has a son Kyoya who is the same age as I am. We both go to Ouran High School, a prestigious school for the wealthy. I have a once lean figure (will be explained later), long black hair and exotic unique eyes. My eyes are blue when I am happy, green when I'm sad and a violent purple when I'm mad. I have known the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, since I was five, them being four.


	2. More details

I am a very strong girl. I am the type of person you wanna be on the good side of. In the case you are on my bad side then you may want to steer clear. I am actually probably too strong for my own good. I use my strength to get my way very often I tell people that unless they do this one thing I'll punch them. They** always** listen after that. It is sorta pitiful watching them cower. I know that even my older sister was scared of me though she doesn't know I used to be more frightened of her, I got over it though. I was not always strong though sure I was physically strong but at one time I would cower at anything cruel my sister said. I am not actually named Coco my real name is actually Michiko. I do not like it though considering that it was the name my sister used. She would joke my name saying that it was a dreadful name. I did not change it till about seven. My parents didn't understand why they said that it was a wonderful name and I had no reason to dislike it. They did not know about the teasing though.

My father was the most wonderful person ever. He died when I was eleven, someone shot him and we never found out by whom. My mother left after that and we do not know where she is, Although she does call every once in a while or that is what I believe because every few weeks we get a call from an unknown somebody who never talks. The number is also untraceable. My father favored me above my sister, she was a rebel, I was an angel no not a perfect angel but much better than Isabella. I made great grades, had many teachers try to get me to skip, I would not skip I just did not want to be even greater than Isabella and annoy her to even greater lengths. I also had another reason.


	3. Kyoya and his father

My life is one that never has a dull moment. I had a perverted cousin who hit on almost all girls yes even me. The one exception being Isabella, because she was a slut. She had many friends who were more than friends, more like friends with advantages. Well anyways, Kyoya was very odd still is gets stranger and more perverse everyday. His father was cruel to him so he had a slight excuse. He once did a stupid move by "running away" if you could call it that. He hid in my tub for a few days till I found him. It was a very bad situation for him though, he was only seven, and we both got caught in a very awkward position he almost got palmated. Kyoya and I do not have the best records. He is on my bad side put plainly, just because he is simply the most disgusting asshole ever. I can tell you stories about him that sicken, while he can tell stories about me lets just say we both have dirt, and we know each others and use it to our advantage. I am more manipulative with it though he is just cruel.

Kyoya's dad obviously my uncle is worse then him though. He steers clear of me though I am his niece. He ignores me I ignore him. I became a rebel almost as bad as my sister after about nine. I was worse than Isabella from about 12-14 because my dad died. I am now still a rebel but not as bad. Yoshio tried to become my father at that time and I screamed at him saying he wasn't my father and never would be, I then punched him and ran off. He has never attempted it again, though he has forced Kyoya to keep tabs on me and tell him like everything and anything I do in some cases depending on what it is I force Kyoya not to tell his father.


	4. My love

I am now legally Michiko Ootori Hitachiin. I married Hikaru Hitachiin April 23, 2008. I fell in love with him when I was eightish. I first admitted this out loud at ten. He is sexy and too hot for you! He is the oldest twin also much stranger when he's alone then again that is what makes him sexy. I am actually a year older than him. I am pregnant and I am like scared that I will murder it, this pregnancy has weird side effects. I have random mood swings, I fainted the first time in my life, puke at random times, so all in all most things are random. But who doesn't love randomness? Well except the people who have to put up with me.

I am very protective of Hikaru yes it does sound weird I know. But when I see a girl flirt with him I will punch them in the face or else walk up to Hikaru and start to make out with him to annoy the girl. I am very cruel, it is true but it is also sorta good because then people don't mess with me the wrong way. Hikaru doesn't think he will be good dad I do but I am sort of supposed to think that, but at least he won't be like Yoshio, I never call him my uncle I just don't. One of my friends feels he will be a terrible father too, but that is the way she is. (You know it's true.)


	5. My weird friends

I have three friends, Keiko, Eme, and Sora. Keiko has Hikaru's twin Kaoru, sorry Hitachiin fans they are both taken. Yes I literally mean has, they are engaged. Keiko is Tamaki's cousin. Tamaki is the president of the host club at our high school. Tamaki is weird but weird in his way. Tamaki is currently dating Sora; I mean currently she switches every once in a while. I think that she should date Nekozawa but she won't, don't know why? If he took the damn cape off he is actually sorta hot. Anyways… Sora is Mori's younger sister. Mori is Eme's boyfriend. Eme is short but he is tall ironic right? So yeah and Eme recently learned she is related to Nekozawa. That would be weird Sora is Mori's sister who dates Eme who is Nekozawa's cousin who should date Sora. I like that, now I really need to convince Sora to date him.


End file.
